


ещё раз

by mfoer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: бонд всегда приходит к нему в квартиру неожиданно.





	ещё раз

бонд всегда приходит к нему в квартиру неожиданно. когда кью уже устал ждать, когда в голове мысли бегут с такой скоростью, что успокоить их можно только закурив, когда думать становится почти физически больно. вместо того, чтобы бежать по этой восходящей и все затягивающейся спирали, так, словно голова сейчас взорвется — хочется хоть раз просто раствориться в тишине и беспроглядной тьме, и чтобы ни звука, и ни мысли, а только нерушимый покой.

бонд приходит под утро и заваливается на кровать, пробираясь холодными ступнями под одеяло и заставляя просыпаться и вздрагивать от какой-то аномально холодной кожи. в то же время — полусонно улыбаться, потому что этот огромный шкаф еще как-то умудряется при этом ластиться как кот, носом зарываясь в шею и волосы кью. квартирмейстеру и своих двух котов хватало, спасибо (не то чтобы его кто-то спрашивал). словом, впору только морщится и раздраженно бурчать, попутно пытаясь сделать вид, что ты недоволен, но в итоге все-таки проиграть (как всегда). 

бонд приходит, когда кью читает на диване какую-то бессмысленную книгу, потому что не может уснуть, а запах типографской краски и шершавая бумага, по которой можно провести пальцами, успокаивают, как ничто другое. но он готов признать, что лицо бонда с колючей щетиной даже приятнее держать в руках. а после совместного душа, куда его бесцеремонно тащит бонд, не принимая никаких отговорок, запах дурацкого геля для душа с манго, который буквально на днях зачем-то притащил бонд, и влажные руки, обхватывающие его крепко-крепко (потому что: «вас не учили вытираться после водных процедур, бонд?» и «все ради вас, кью, новый спектр ощущений – это же так захватывающе»), когда они вдвоем устраиваются в обнимку на кровати, оказываются лучше любой книги или снотворного.

бонд приходит, когда работа почти закончена, подкрадывается неслышно сзади и прямо поверх стула обхватывает своими лапищами крепко-крепко, так, что становится до невыносимости душно, и совершенно ни о какой работе больше думать невозможно. остается только быстро закрыть крышку ноутбука, благо там все и так сохранится, и развернуться навстречу этому урагану, который уже готов снести кью с ног, подхватить его на руки, заодно стягивая рубашку, и нести в спальню, целуя при этом словно в последний раз. 

а один раз он приходит в ми-6 посреди рабочего дня. но не так, как обычно. не за очередным изобретением или заданием для кью, когда они держатся изо всех сил, ведут себя как настоящие джентльмены, так, что иногда хочется просто прыснуть со смеху от этих игр «вежливости и услужливости». они не то слишком заигрались в них, не то наоборот отточили мастерство до самой конечной точки, которую только можно представить. все в офисе уже привыкли к этому и старались не обращать внимания, когда начинался очередной обмен колкостями по типу:  
— мистер бонд, вы меня очень выручите, если выполните одну просьбу: постарайтесь, пожалуйста, вернуть оборудование назад, и не в сотне разных частей, а в целости, я буду вам очень признателен.  
— кью, вы же меня знаете, ваши гениальные изобретения — превыше всего. даю вам слово, что на них не будет ни царапинки. или слово агента уже ничего не значит?  
и все в таком духе.

но только не в этот раз. сейчас бонд просто пересекает уверенной походкой зал, полный народу, и подходит к кью, что-то обсуждающему с коллегами. на нем выглаженный костюм с накрахмаленной рубашкой, как обычно, но в первый раз в жизни все это выглядит как-то неправильно. и это не из-за мокрых волос и едва видных пятен на костюме от привычного лондонского дождя. все потому, что взгляд и поза невероятно расслабленные, и бонд, что, улыбается? твою мать.

джеймс прижимается вплотную к кью, легко целует в губы, и на лице остаются едва ощутимые капли дождя от волос бонда. тишина в штаб-квартире становится звенящей, и за какие-то несчастные доли секунды у кью в голове уже успевают пронестись красочные сценарии выговора от начальства, увольнения, выговора и увольнения одновременно, и далее по списку. кью не в состоянии посмотреть по сторонам, но готов спорить на что угодно, что все сейчас пялятся только на них.

а джеймс лишь шепчет в приоткрытые губы:  
— я так устал скрываться. пробираться к тебе в квартиру ночами как какой-то вор. ты давно об этом говорил, а я был просто идиотом, не замечал очевидного. давай просто начнем еще раз, хорошо? 

кажется, это самое большое количество слов, что бонд произносил за последнее время.  
кью остается лишь легонько кивнуть и отодвинуться от бонда, чтобы сохранить хоть какие-то остатки репутации, и произнести насколько возможно будничным тоном, стараясь выровнять дыхание:  
— приятно познакомиться, 007.


End file.
